Solo Tú
by kureguwol28
Summary: Que pasaria si llegan a Ouran un par de hermanos.Kawashima,y hacen que el Host cambien.Sus sentimientos se podrán a prueba.Historia con OC s: HaruhixTamaki,HaruhixTomoya,TamakixKotomi,HoneyxKotomi,HikaruxTiffanny,JessicaxKaoru -mi primera historia-
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Fujioka Haruhi se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama lo más probable es que soñara con los memorables días junto a su madre cuando era pequeña.

Su padre entro a su cuarto, debía despertarla, pero, su mente se distrajo viendo a su pequeña sobre la cama, regresaron a su mente aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba celosamente, recuerdos de su pequeña Haruhi.

No hace mucho tiempo una niña castaña se sentaba a su regazo y charlaban, aquella pequeña por la cual lucho para salir de la depresión en la que se encontraba sumergido después de la muerte de su amada esposa.

Saber que esa niña la cual le había dado sentido a su vida por tantos años en un futuro no muy lejano formaría su propia familia. Saber que terminaría la secundaria que aquella niña ya había crecido.

Todo ello le daba melancolía. (lo escribí en un momento de inspiración, bueno eso creo yo, no esta tan malo)


	2. Chapter 1: Suceso Inesperado

**Capitulo 1: Suceso Inesperado**

Era un día como cualquier otro pero al despertar Haruhi tuvo un presentimiento aunque no se dio cuenta al principio, algo diferente sucedería ese día.

Se despidió de su padre y salió apresurada de casa en dirección a Ouran.

Se distrajo pensando en lo mucho que había pasado en tan poco tiempo reflexionaba en sus amigos del Host en Tamaki; su padre como él se auto-nominó, Kyouya; su madre como lo llamaba Tamaki; los gemelos Hitachin ,Hikaru y Kaoru, Mori, siempre respondiendo en monosílabos y Honey , el lindo loli-shota siempre con su conejo rosa.

Apresuro el paso ya que vio su reloj, le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y era hora de ir al Host.

Ya allí, oyó a sus clientas decir:

-Escuchaste sobre la empresa Kawashima.

-Claro, dicen que quebró, ¿no?

-Sí, eso escuche en la mañana en las noticias.

Haruhi se conmociono al escuchar aquel comentario. Busco rápidamente con la vista a Kyouya, al encontrarlo se levanto y fue hacia él.

-Kyouya, escuche que la empresa Kawashima quebró, ¿Es cierto?

-Si, Haruhi porque lo preguntas?- dijo Kyouya poniendo recién sus ojos en ella luego de escribir no sé que es su libreta-

-Es que mmm.. Tengo una amiga ella es hija de los Kawashima. Estoy preocupada por ella. Creó que la llamare.

-Hija mia, si esa jovencita es amiga tuya quizás podamos ayudarla.

-Quien te invito a la conversación Tamaki?

Tamaki se fue a una esquina (en su rincón emo) diciendo:

-Haruhi es mala mala mala...

-Pero gracias Tamaki

En ese momento salió de su rincón y rosas cayeron sobre el, denotaba una amplia sonrisa.

(Alguien sabe de dónde salen esas rosas)

Haruhi tomo su celular y marco el número de Kotomi. Ella le conto los pormenores y le dijo que su padre la invito a ella y su hermano a vivir en su casa. Haruhi se alegro mucho, viviría junto a su mejor amiga, ya que sus padres se irían a otro lugar a trabajar.

Cuando todas las clientas ya se habían ido. (Libertad)

Chicos quiero informarles que mi amiga Kotomi y su hermano Tomoya vivirán conmigo y mi padre -dijo Haruhi

Quién es ese tal Tamoya ?!- dijeron al unisonó Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki

(Esos celos eran de esperarse no creen)

Ya se los dije, es el hermano de Kotomi y no es Tamoya es Tomoya -respondio Haruhi un poco molesta por la reacción de Tamaki, Kaoru y Hikaru

Y lo defiende mira Tamaki Haruhi cambio al Host por ese Tomoya- dijo Hikaru con tono de niño haciendo una rabieta-

Hija mía tienes que cuidarte -dijo Tamaki

A que te refieres, que insinúas ?- dijo haruhi

No siempre estaré allí para defenderte, pero si algo pasa avísame que lo pondré en su lugar, no todos los hombres son como yo-dijo Tamaki moviendo sus manos

-Haruhi: Ay chicos a ustedes no se les puede contar nada

(Se preguntaran porque no intervienen los demas no es que sea floja aunque en parte es eso pero allí viene la explicación: Honey-sempai estaba comiendo un pastel, Mori, callado como siempre, Kyouya, no presto atención porque hacía no se qué cuentas en su libreta)


	3. Chapter 2: Ellos en Ouran?

**Capitulo 2: Ellos en Ouran?**

Ya en casa. Haruhi escucho sonar el timbre

-Yo voy. -dijo y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Quién es?

-Yo Haru-chan-se escucho una voz muy tierna salir del otro lado de la puerta-

Haruhi corrió rápidamente a la puerta para recibir a su amiga.

-Kotomi. Al fin estas aquí.

-Si…. Haru-chan

Haruhi abrazo fuertemente a su amiga recién llegada

-Hola, gracias por ignorarme Haruhi- dijo Tomoya un poco impactado por Haruhi

-Tomoya lo decía por ambos.

-Sí, claro-dejo el castaño

**Punto de vista de Kotomi**

Me sorprendió la llamada del padre de Haruhi. Ya que nos invitaba a vivir en su casa. Yo no quería ir me con mis padres, no es que no los quiera, pero no quería alejarme de mis amigos. Así que la llamada me produjo mucha alegría.

No poseo muchos amigos y no los quería perder con esta mudanza. Haruhi es una de ello, la quiero como una hermana.

Al entrar en casa quede conmocionada con lo pequeña que era la casa, claro que no lo dije, no sé si entraremos los cuatro aquí, pero es lo único que tenemos la familia está en bancarrota embargaron la casa y todos los bienes familiares.

Aunque aún no sé donde estudiaremos con estos problemas ya no podemos tener profesores particulares tendré que ir a la secundaria noooooooooo! Allí hay muchas personas desconocidas.

**Punto de vista de Tomoya**

Fue un dia muy agitado pero al menos tenemos un lugar donde dormir.

Haruhi me impacto ella se ve diferente, su expresión cambio, no es la misma de hace unos años, antes era una niña, ha madurado mucho, se está convirtiendo en una mujer.

Al verla palpito fuertemente mi corazón, debió de ser el cambio, si si si eso es, para ser honesto Haruhi no es fea es guapa.

¿Cómo llegue a este punto? No lo sé ¿Por qué hablo solo? ¿Que fue eso que sentí? No fue nada ¿Cierto? Mejor lo olvido. Tomoya te ordeno que alejes tu mente se esos pensamientos tienes que controlarte .uffff fuuuu ufffff fuuuu

(Para que entiendan eso se supone que es un ejercicio de respiración como cuando corres los profesores dicen y citó: inhala exhala nuevamente inhala exhala…..)

**Fin del punto de vista de Tomoya**

Chicos pasen pongan por aquí sus cosas-dijo Haruhi

Gracias ¡Viviremos juntas, siiii, yupiii!- dijo Kotomi

Si será divertido.- dijo Haruhi

Donde estudias? -dijo Tomoya

En la secundaria Ouran, por que? - dijo Haruhi

Nosotros no tenemos escuela-dijo Tomoya

Que? - dijo Haruhi

Nuestros padres contrataron profesores particulares que nos dictaban clases - dijo Kotomi

Pero con estos problemas es imposible -dijo Tomoya

Mmmmmmmmm etto Tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo Haruhi

Haruhi pensó: Tamaki me ofreció ayuda y sabía que él se la prestaría.

Alo, Hija mía

Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Haruhi

De que se trata?

Crees que mmmmm es posible que mmmmm Kotomi y Tomoya entren a Ouran - dijo Haruhi

No te preocupes yo me encargo como que me llamo Tamaki Suou y soy tu padre.

Gracias, no vemos mañana- dijo Haruhi

De nada mi pequeña, que ellos vengan mañana al colegio les darán sus uniformes.

Claro, descansa. - dijo Haruhi

Igualmente, querida hija.

Adiós - dijo Haruhi

Haruhi de encontraba en el sillón pensando en Tamaki, ese amigo, el cual estaba dispuesto a darle una mano cuando mas ella lo necesitara, era muy molestoso pero de corazón noble. Esa era un de las cosa que más le gustaba de Tamaki.

(Algo medio romántico no. Nos queda la pregunta esa amistad es tan solo amistad o algo mas)(O se quedara con Tomoya que mi parecer también es simpático, el también está empezando a sentir algo por Haruhi)(Me inspirare en los triángulos amorosos que hay en mi salón)(O quizás sea un cuadrado amoroso aunque no creo que ese nombre exista)(Para los que han visto Clannad los personajes Kotomi y Tomoya son los mismos pero con un ligero cambio en la personalidad y apariencia)


	4. Chapter 3 : Tomoya-kun

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo estube muy ocupada EXAMENES (chachachachan)-musica de terror- pero ya terminaron pufffffffffffff al fin SOY LIBRE LIBRE . Ya bueno basta de mi prosigamos . AHHHH para que lo entiandan mejor Tomoya se embriaga facilmente (lo saque de un dorama pense que le daria un poco de humor al "asunto" - esa palabra anuncia algo importante le da clase- jajajajaja)En fin con eso creo que lo entenderan

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaba Tomoya- Apúrate Kotomi tardas demasiado llegare tarde – recargándose sobre la puerta del baño y golpeándola

Si acabo de entrar – replico Kotomi

Porque serán asi las mujeres primero Haruhi y ahora tú, por favor soy tu hermano por lo que más quieras apúrate – decía Tomoya mientras golpeaba la puerta y zapateaba.

Cuando por fin ella salió Komoya entró rápidamente al bañ.

Y decía entre si; A partir de hoy y en adelante me levantare mucho más temprano no quiero repetir esto todos los días

Apúrense chicos o llegaran tarde- gritaba el padre de Haruhi

Ya estamos listas papa- respondía Haruhi

Y Tomoya?- pregunto

En el baño- respondió

Los jóvenes de hoy se comportan como chicas se demoran mucho en le baño- dijo el padre de Haruhi

Tomoya salio del baño

Y decía entre si: Mira quien habla Los chicos de hoy de comportan como chicas (remedando) ya que había escuchado la conversación

Muchacho apresúrate Kotomi y Haruhi ya se fueron- dijo en padre

Salió de la casa

Ashhhhhhhhhhhhh por su culpa me demore y para remate me deja – refunfuñaba mientras corría tras ellas

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM no pude terminar el capitulo pero masomenos saben lo que sigue me apurare pronto lo completare esque estoy haciendo otra historia pronto tambien lo colgare pero esta es de personajes que cree yayayayaya chauuuuuu dejen reviews para tener una idea de como hacer los proximos capitulos gracias por leer y esos pócos reviews q me alegraron mucho babye


End file.
